Entertainment the Movie
Filip Zebic in Entertainment the Movie Cast: *Circus Clown Gang Wing as Themselvses *Cat in the Hat as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dumbo as Himself * Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself * Mrs. Jumbo as Herself * The Ringmaster as Himself * Three Boys and Girls Orchestrated Flut as Themselves * Casey Junior as Himself * Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselves * Kermit the Frog as Himself * Simba as Himself * Tod as Himself * Bagheera as Himself * Scrooge McDuck as Himself * Eilonwy as Herself * Anna as Herself * June as Herself * Isabella Garcia Shapiro as Herself * Wendy Darling as Herself * Mr. Stork as Himself * Bears as Themselvses * Kangaroos as Themselvses * Hippopotamus as Themselvses * Tigers as Themselvses * Giraffes as Themselvses * Boys and Girls as Themselvses * The Gopssing Elephants as Themselves * Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself * Lions as Themselvses * Roundabouts Men as Themselves * Gorillas as Themselvses * The Bend as Themselves * Trix Rabbit as Himself * Other Boys as Themselves * Smitty the Bully as Himself * The Ringmaster Guards as Themselves * Other Elephants as Themselves * Three Cats as Themselvses * Three Dogs as Themselvses * Joe the Janitor as Himself * The 3 Ed as Themselves * Jane Banks as Herself * Michael Banks as Himself * Carrie as Herself * Charlie as Himself * Paul as Himself * Joe as Himself * Audience Screaming as Themselves * Train Engineer as Himself * Duck as Themselves * Lulu as Herself * Brock as Himself * Jenny as Herself * Misty as Herself * Ash Ketchum as Himself * Pikachu as Himself * Monkeys as Themselvses * Hyneas as Themselvses * Ostriches as Themselvses * Iago as Himself * The Powerpuff Girls as Themselves * Candace Flynn as Herself * Stacy Hirano as Herself * Jenny Brown as Herself * Mandy as Herself * Eliza Fletcher as Herself * Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself * Shanti as Herself * Ariel as Herself * Wonder Woman as Herself * Snow White as Herself * Adama Lopez as Herself * Melissa Chase as Herself * Sarah Murphy as Herself * Grizzy Bear as Themselvses * Mouse as Themselvses * Bunny as Themselvses * Kitty as Themselvses * Horse as Themselvses * Bird as Themselvses * Ape as Themselvses * Elephant as Themselvses * Walrus as Themselvses * Pig as Themselvses * Clowns as Themselves * Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles and Firebird as Themselves * Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves * Thomas and Friends Tomy as Themselves * Slim Jim Larry as Himself * Jane Darling Nice Feet as Herself * Tinker Bell as Himself * Chip 'n' Dale Two Sock as Themselves * Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch as Themselves * Princess Jasmine as Herself * Rajah the Tiger as Himself * Ludwig Von Drake as Himself * * Goofy as Himself * Boy as Himself * Lion as Himself * Scene: #Walt Disney Classics Masterpiece Collection Jingle Timothy Q. Mouse Roar Start Pragom All Cartoon People #Hanna Barbera/Thomas and Friends/Winnie the Pooh/Alvin Show Medley Intro #Circus Clown Gang Wing #The Cat in the Hat #Mermaid Logon Ariel's Sister and Ariel Wing #CatDog Winslow Home Video #Baloo, Jessica Rabbit The Ringmaster and Michael Wing #"The Batty Bat" Count Von Count and 3 Bats Pink Elephants Heffalumps Bird Fish and Willie the Whale #Two Alice Wing #The Wind in the Willows #Two Prince Charming Wing #Green Eggs and Ham #Nine Children Bunny #HigglyTown Heroes Twinkle's Wish #Daisy Mayhem, Princess Peach and Alice's Sister Wing #Rescue Squad Mater #Two Princess Sleeping Beauty Wing #The Legend of Sleepy Hollow #Princess Marie and Princess Cala Wing #The Zax #Six Little Pigs Wings #Thomas and Gordon #The Chipmunks and Chippetes Wing #Paul Bunyan #Elephant Gang Wing #Cheese Roll Call #Six Kittens Wing #Walt Disney Productions: World On Ice (Disney 1981) #Six Girl Wing #Tiger Trouble #Peanuts Gang Wing #Beany and Cecil Beanyland #Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano Wing #Fantasia Cartoon Heroes #Jane Jetsons Golden Harp and Judy Jetsons Wing #The Brave Engineer #Crocodile Gang Wing #Opening Credits ("Once Upon A Dream"/"The Wonderful World of Color") #In A Far Away Land Ago "Follow Your Heart" #"Hail To The Princess Aurora" #The Three Good Fairies: Fliora, Fauna and Merryweather #The Gifts Of Beauty And Song #Maleficent's Appears #Briar Rose's 16th Birthday #Briar Rose In The Forest #Prince Phillip Hears A Haunting Voice #"I Wonder" #Briar Rose's Dream Prince ("once Upon A Dream") #"Princess, Did You Know?" #Meanwhile, Back At The Cottage #Dueling Wands #King Stefan And King Hubert Toast The Future ("Skumps") #Phillip's Disappointing News #Aurora Returns To The Castle #The Curse Is Fulfilled #The Sun Sets #Putting The Whole Castle To Sleep ("Sleeping Beauty") #Phillip Walks Into A Trap #In Maleficent's Domain #Maleficent Visits Phillip In His Cell #The Escape From The Forbidden Mountain #A Forest Of Thorns #"Just Keep On Going" #Battle With The Fores Of Evil #The Spell Is Broken #A Happy Ending #End Credits "Follow Your Heart" #Elmo Beast James P. Sullivan and Zoe Wing #A Mickey Christmas Carol Program "Oh, What A Merry Christmas Day" #"Money" #"This Is The Way Christmas Ought To Be" #"Christmas Eve Day" #Marley's Ghost/"Being Tight Is Not All Right" #"Sleep No More" #The Ghost Of Christmas Past/"Under The Mistletoe" #The Ghost Of Christmas Present/"We Have Love" #The Ghost Of Christmas Future #Christmas Morning/"What A Glorious Christmas Morning" #"A Wholesome Merry Christmas" #Christmas Store House #"This Is The Way Christmas Ought To Be/Oh, What A Merry Christmas Day" (Reprise) #End Credits "Keep Christmas in Your Heart" #Eight Kangaroo Wing #A Cowboy Needs a Horse #Velma, Daphne, Penelope Pitstop, Brenda Chance, Dee Dee Skyes and Taffy Dare Wing #Ernie and Bert "La La La" #Three Jenny Wing #Goliath II #Star Fire Kim and Wonder Woman Wing #Opening Credits ("When You Wish Upon A Star") #One Night, A Long Time Ago... #"Little Wooden Head" #Geppetto's Wish #The Blue Fairy #"Give A Little Whistle" #A Wish Come True #Onomatopoeia #Off To School #Honest John And Gideon #Pinocchio Is Led Astray ("Hi Diddle Dee Dee") #"I've Got No Strings" #Danimals Drinkable Yogurt Ad- Bowling/Volcano #Cartoon Boys and Girls Off A Track #Pinocchio Taken Prisoner #The Blue Fairy Comes To Pinocchio's Aid #The Coachman's Propsition #Honest John Waylays Pinocchio Again #Pleasure Island #MasterCard Icons #Later That Night #Lampwick Makes A Jackass Of Himself #Sad Homecoming #The Undersea Search For Geppetto #Monstro Awakens #A Soggy Reunion #Snow White Casey Jr. Mrs. Jumbo Iago Cave of Wonders Seven Dwarfs #Kim Nice Feet Gaston Vanessa Doofensmirtz Kiki Star Butterfly Dog Chipmunks Tinker Bell and Wendy Darling and Fireside Girls #A Whale Of A Sneeze #The Dream Fulfilled/End Credits Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Instrumental) #Brock, Ash Ketchum May and Iris Wing #Ernie "Puts Down The Duckie" #Two Cody Wing #Lambert the Sheepish Lion #Jetlag & Disney Villains Wing #"Alvin's Orchestra" #Peaguins Gang Wing #Opening Credits / "The Second Star To The Right" #All This Has Happened Before ... #Nursery Games #Nana Is Put Out For The Night #Peter Pan Searches For His Shadow #Wendy Meets Peter #Michael And John Wake Up #Peter Teaches The Children To Fly ("You Can Fly") #Off To never Land! #Never Land / "A Pirate's Life" #A Close Shave For Captain Hook #A Dream Come True #"Following The Leader" #The Boys Are Captured By The Indians #Peter And Wendy At Mermaid Lagoon #Captain Hook Captures Tiger Lily #Peter's Prank #A Codfish On A Hook #A Setback For Captain Hook #Smee Brings Brings News Of Trouble #"What Makes The Red Man Red?" #Captain Hook Tricks Tinker Bell #Back At Hangman's Tree #"Your Mother And Mine" #"The Elegant Captain Hook" #Tink Goes To Peter's Rescue #The Pen Of The Plank #Peter Pan The Avenger #The Finale Showdown #Captain Pan Setes Sail For London/Diffioult Times #Silly Stories #"I'll Try" #Kidnapped! #Bait #Jane Meets Peter Pan #Flight Through Never Land #Homesick #Helping Tinker Bell #The Only Way Home #Looking Foe Jane #"So To Be One Of Us" #The Very First Lost Girl #Pirates! #Learning To Believe #Hope. Trust And Pixie Dust #The Upper Hook #The One And Only Lost Girl #Flight Home #Old Friends #End Credits / "Do You Believe In Magic" & "Never Smile at a Crocodile" #Phineas and Ferb Wing #Ben and me #Robyn Starling and Isabella Graica-Sharpiro Wing #Elephant and Mammoth "Witch Doctor" #Six Puppies Wing #Opening Credits #"The Legend Of The Sword In The Stone" #Wart Drops In For Tea #"Higitus Figitus" #At Sir Ector's Castle #Big News From London #A Magical Education For Wart #"That's What Makes The World Go Round" #A Medieval Assembly Line #"A Most Befuddling Thing" #Meanwhile, Back At The Castle... #Archimedes Takes Over Wart's Education #Wart Tries His Wings #Madam Min #The Duel Of The Wizards #Wart Is Made A Squire #King Arthur #Tiger Gang Wing #African Diary #Eliza Fletcher Missy and Chris Wing #Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland") #Alice's History Lesson #"In A World Of My Own" #The White Rabbit ("I'm Late") #Curiouser And Curiouser #The Bottle On The Table #Through The Keyhole In A Bottle #Alice Meets Tweedledee And Tweedledum ('How D'Ye Shake Hands") #"The Walrus And The Carpenter" #The White Rabbit's House #A Lizard With A Ladder #A Garden Of Talking Flowers #"All In The Golden Afternoon" #"Run, Alice, Run" #Advice From A Caterpillar #More Ups And Downs For Alice #The Cheshire Cat #A Mad Tea Part ("The Unbirthday Song") #"M' is for Me" #Who's Got The Time? #The Tugley Wood #"Very Good Advice" #The Cheshire Cat Again #"I'm Odd" Zoo and Farm Animal #"Painting The Roses Red #The March Of The Cards #The Queen Of Hearts #A Game Of Croquet #Alice's Trial #The Chase #End Credits "Alice In Wonderland"/"M' is for Me" (Instrumental) #Zebra Gang Wing #Terrifying tales of Recess #Six Dinosaur Wing #Rent-a-Ed/Shoo Ed #Two Pocahontas and Tiger Lily Wing #Elmer Elephant #Vanessa Ursula, Charlene Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Wing #"Love Is A Song" #A New Day Begins #The New Prince #Frog Harmony #Bambi's First Walk #Thumper #Bambi Makes Another New Friend #"Little April Show" #Bambi's First Visit To The Meadow #Leaving Home #Faline #The Young Stags #The Great Prince Of The Forest #Man Is In The Forest #Winter #Bambi On The Ice #Sudden Tragedy #Looking For Mother #Trees "Rain Drop" #"Let's Sing A Guy Little Spring Song" #Familiar Faces #Twitterpated! #Romance Finds Bambi #A Rival #"I Bring You A Song" #Man Returns To The Forest #A Raging Inferno #Run, Bambi #Being Brave #The Great Story #Another Season ... Another New Birth End Credits #Aladdin and Hercules Wing #Curious George Rocket Ship/Station Master #Six Ducky Wing #Put That Putter Away/Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? #Two Panda Wing #Of Mice and Menace #Three Fish Boy and Girls Wing #Opening Credits #The Gogan Gang #A New Day #Welcome To Passsamaquoddy #Lampie Meets Elliott #A Little Bit Scared #A New Friend #A Plain, Oredinary Dragon #Dr. Terminus #Being Realistic #Uninvited Guests #The New Stuident #A Rough First Day #A Devious Plan #The Doctor Makes A House Call #Finalley Home #The Gogans Come To Town #To Catch A Dragon #Setting the Trap #Tricking Elliott #Elliott to the Rescue #Let There Be Light #Happy Endings #Saying Goodbye #Eight Horses Wing #Tokyo Go #Three Rat Wing #Intoduction #Professor Hinkle's Magic Show #Building Frosty #Frosty Comes to Life Credits #Frosty Begins to Melt #The Parade - "Frosty the Snowman" #A Ticket to the North Pole #The Train Ride #A Fire on Christmas Eve #The Plan to get Frosty to the North Pole #Waiting for Santa #Santa Arrives Teaches Professor Hinkle a Lesson #Conclusion #T.J., Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince and Gus Wing #Cradle Attraction/Moving Away #Seven Dwarfs Wing #Thomas & Friends Trusty Trunky Big World! Big Adventures #Six Bird and Vultures Wing #Mr. Pig and Mr. Duck #Boat Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Arabian Nights" #It Begins On A Dark Night #Aladdin On The Run/On Jump Ahead" #"Pluto Sing"/Palace #Princess Jasmine #Jasmine Runs Away #Jafar Discovers His Diamond IN The Rough #Jasmine Confronts Jafar #Aladdin At The Cave Of Wonders #A Narrow Rscape/Nestea Commercial 1996/The Cave of Wonders #Rajah Jasmine and The Saltun/Dumbo II (2001) Storyboard Reel #Trapped! #"Friend Like Me" #The Sultan Upbraids Jafar/"I'm Wild Animal (Boo Boo Boo)" #Magic Carpet Airlines/Aladdin Contemplates His Three Whishes #"I'm and Aardvark" #Jafar's Solution To The Problem #"Prince Ali"/The Sultan Rides on Magic Carpet #"Happy Days"/Aladdin and Genie Tell Her The Truth #Prince Ali Appears On Jasmine's Balcony/"Forget About Love" #A Ride On A Magic Carpet/"A Whole New World" #Aladdin Almost Drowns #"I Love Bing A Pig"/Jafar Arrested #Jafar's Laugh/Thomas and Friends "Sixteen Tons" #Aladdin's Dilemma #"The Farmer in the Dell"/A Royal Announcement #The Genie's New Master #Jafar in Power #Jafar The Snake #Back To Normal #End Credits Walt Disney Electrical Parade/"A Whole New World" #Four Donkey Wing #Little Golden Book Land #Frog Gang Wing #Thomas and the circus #Planes Gang Wing #Cartoon Movie Aladdin and Sleeping Beauty Music #Mowgli Django Smoke and Michael Wing #Disneyland Parites of the Caribbean "Yo Ho A Parites Life For Me" #Two Cinderella Drillzerlla and Anastasia Wing #Opening Credits/("Dumbo's Circus") #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Flute Tutor #The Circus Train Moves On Kermit the Frog Tod Simba Bagheera Scrooge McDuck Anna Eilonwy June Isabella Wendy Darling Screencaps Coloring ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo "Is Casey Junior" Reprise #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song of the Roustabouts") Circus Parade #Trix Cereal Circus Commercial #A Bath For Dumbo #"Over at the Meadow" #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confinement #Radio Nutcracker Prince Circus People #Dumbo Meets A New Friend #"Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" Rainbow Screencaps #Ed and Eddy "We a Few Good Friend" #Jane Banks Michael Banks, Carrie, Charlie, Paul, Hayley Mills, Susan Evers and Pollyanna Carnival #The Circus Is Coming To Town #A Pyramid of Pachyderms & Pyramid Fall #The Aftermath #"Conjunction Junction" #"Quack Quack Quack" #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother Circus Children ("Baby Mine") #Twleve Girls Circus Restraunt #"You Don't Have To Be A Grizzly" and "Clowns Song" Medley #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Let the Sunshine In", "I Bring You A Song", "We Wish You Merry Christmas", "Inside A House That is Hunted", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Heffalumps and Woozles" & Firebird 7 Medley #Intermission Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! "When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) #Tomy Thomas and Friends Commercial #Slim Jim Larry #Dumbo's Surprise Newspaper #Pink Jane Darling Feet Sit Red Chair Tinker Bell, Yellow Chip 'n' Dale Two Gray Sock Bounce Turquoise Rainbow Fireside Girls Golden Couch Violet Jasmine and Rajah Tiger Talk and Light Brown Ludwig Von Drake "When I See An Elephant Fly" Finale #End Credits "Pink Elephants on Parade" and "We Gonna Fly" #Jackie Marco and Star Butterfly Wing #Goofy Father Lion #Belle and Feather Duster Human Wing #Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag and Disney Cartoon Parade #Misty Serena and Dawn Wing #"Pop Goes The Weasel" Bear, Horse, Giraffe, Lion, Zebra, Gorilla, Hippo, Ostriches, Kangaroo, Monkey, Tiger, Camel, Elephant and Clown #Victor, Hugo, and Laverne Wing #Shanna Show Lifeguard #Rhino Guards Wing #Mickey Good Deed #Scrooge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake Wing #All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full #Anita Radcliffe, Linda Flynn Fletcher and Esmeralda Wing #Opening Credits #Orphaned #Widow Tweed Adopts Tod #A Surprise For Chief #Betty Botter #Mischief In The Barn #Tod And Copper Meet #"The Best Of Friends" #Tod Gets Into Trouble #Cooped Up #"Lack Of Eduction" #Welcome To The Band #We're Hound Dudes #Secret Of Sucess #"We´re in Harmony" #The Next Spring #A Difficult Reunion #The Aftermath #"Goodbye May Seem Forever" #Big Mama Comes Looking For Tod #Tod Meets Vixey #"Appreciate The Lady" #The Hunter Seeks Revenge #An Unexpected Turn Of Events #Copper Saves Tod/End Credits "Home On the Range" #Brulee twin Sisters and Fern Wing #Five Little Monkeys Sitting in a Tree Dog and Cat Animal Circus Animal and Farm Animal Parade #Car Gang Wing #School of Duck #Giraffe Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Make Mine Music vs. Melody" #Once Upon a Wintertime #The Martins and the Coys #Blue Bayou #Bumble Boogie #The Legend of Johnny Appleseed #All the Cats Join In #Without You #Little Toot #Trees #Casey at the Bat #Two Silhouettes #Blame It on the Samba #Peter and the Wolf #After You've Gone #Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet #Pecos Bill #The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met #Bears Gang Wing #Opening Credits #Once Upon A Time .../"The Power of Love" #The Magic Mirror #I'm Wishing/Sunrise Sunset" #The Prince ("One Song") #The Queen's Evil Plan #Flight Through the Forest #"With A Smile And A Song" #The Dwarfs' Cottage #"Whistle While You Work" #"Heigh - Ho" #Snow White Explores Upstairs #"Seven Alligator" #The Dwarfs Arrive Home #Cartoon Character CCI Party Hall #Snow White Wakes Up #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" #Vlasic Pickles Funeral Commercial TV Spot - January 2012 #Decerved #The Queen Prepares A Disguise #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Setting Down For The Night #Dreamworks, Pokemon Jetlag & Disney Bedroom Commercial #The Poison Apple #Isabella and Peter Pan Breakfast #The Night Morning #The Old Peddler Woman/The Busy World of Richard Scarry Happy Meal #Makin Pies/"Hip, Hip, Hooray" #The Animals Warn the Dwarfs #The Apple #A Bedside Vigil #Love's First Kiss #End Credits "A Little Bit of Magic/Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Total Drama Gang Wing #Opening Credits #"The Home Guard" #Meeting The Children #Basic Broom Instructions #Charlie's Con #Traveling Spell #"The Age Of Not Believing" #"With A Flair" #Finding Fun In The House #"Portobello Road" #Visit To Bookman #To The Island Of Naboombu #"The Beautiful Briny" #No People Allowed #Savage Soccer Match #Giving The Spell A Try #Remember The Words #"Substistutiary Locomotion" #Important News #"Nobody's Problems For Me" #Just A Little Exrcise #Spell Search #Mr. "Bunny" Browne #Troops To The Rescue/End Credits 1 & 2 #Warren and Rinsler Productions/Videotaped at Disney MGM Stuidos #Fireside Girls Wing #Opening Credits #"The Cold-Blooded Penguin" #A Hop Over Over The Andes #"The Flying Gauchito" #Have You Ever Been To Baia? ("Baia") #Off To Baia #"Come to the Ride" Cartoon Train #Donald Loses His Heart ("Os Quindines De Yaya") #A Problem Of Size #"The Three Caballeros" #"Heigh Ho", "Colonel Hathi' March", "Following the Leader" and "Pink Elephants On Parade" #"Las Posadas" #"Mexico" And A Ride On A Magical Serape #Trident Gum Commercial (1996) #On To Vera Cruz ("Lilongo") #Acapulco Beach #"You Belong To My Heart" #Uncle Scrooge in Legend of The Three Caballeros #Donald's Surreal Reverie #Donald Joins The Dance ("Jesusita") #Ape, Chipanzee, Gorilla and Monkey Wing #Opening Credits #"Oo-de-lally" #Fortune-Telling Robbers #Bad Times In Nottingham #Skippy's Arrow #Young Love #An Archery Tournament In Nothingham #Let Tournament Begin! #Off With His Head! #"Crocodile Rock" Dog and Cat and Forest and Jungle Animal Parade Long Road #It Seems Like Only Yesterday ("Love") #"The Phony of England" #"The Phony King Of England" #"Not In Nottingham" #The Scaffold #The Rescue #A Happy Ending #Amanda Lopez, Melissa Chase and Sarah Murphy's Wing #Adventures in Music Melody #Super Reader, Princess Presto Wonder Red and Alpha Pig Wing #Opening Credits #Cherry Tree Lane #"Sister Suffragette" #"The Life I Lead" #"Perfect Nanny" #Marry Poppins #"A Spoonful Of Sugar" #Time For An Outing #"Jolly Holiday" #Time For Tea #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #"Stay Awake" #"I Love To Laugh" #A Few Words With Mary Poppins #"Feed The Birds" #"The Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" #"Chim Chim Cher-ee" #The Rooftop Of London #"Step In Time" #A Call From The Bank #Mr. Banks Is Discharged #"Let's Go Fly A Katie" #Mary Poppins Departs #Closing Credits #Annie Leo Quincy Phineas and Ferb June Wing #The Big Comfy Couch "Hit Parade" #Lost Boys Wing #Peculiar Penguins #Lion Gang Wing #Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics #Nine Engine Wing #Max's New Car #Hippo Gang Wing #Choo Choo Soul Bullet Train #Six Kitten Wing #Dragon Around #Four Cowboy and Cowgirl Wing #The World of David the Gnome #Two Teacher Frizzle and Class Gang Wing #Seven Frogs #Six Lady Fairies Wing #Mr. Stork and The Delivery Trip #Heidi and Emery Elizabeth Wing #The Magic School Bus: Holiday Special #Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Wing #House Of Crime #Penny, Jeri Katou and Sofia Wing #"Doin' the Pigeon" #Sheep and Deer Fawn Wing #The Magic School Bus Rides Again Plan #Jim Crow and his Brothers Wing #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme Song #Blackout! #Dance of the Hours from the opera "La Gioconda" #Ready for the Bettys #Don't Forget to Watch the Movie #Jerk De Soleil # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Put That Putter Away #Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" (2001, USA) #Leave the Busting to Us! #Phineas and Ferb Full Cartoon Theme End Song #Eight Cow Gang Wing #Opening Credits/"Peace On Earth" #Settling Down For The Night #Lady Gets A Collar #The Other Side Of The Tracks #A Sad Day For Lady #Tramp's Point Of View #Lady Wonders, What Is A Baby?" #"La La La" #Strange Visitors ("The Siamese Cat Song") #Lady Runs Off #An Eager Beaver Saves The Day #Tramp Takes Lady Around #Spaghetti For Two ("Bella Notte") #The Next Morning #The Dog Pound #Lady In The Pound #"He's A Tramp" #Lady's Shame #A Rat In The House #Tramp To The Rescue #Trusty On The Trail #Domestic Life/"Welcome Home" #Bath Time #Rules! Rules Rules! #Scamp Meets Angel #"A World Without Fences" #Street Dog #"Junkyard Society Rag" #Scamp Ran Away! #Reggie's Alley #The Tramp #Run! #Searching For Scamp #"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" #Missing Scamp #Independence Day Picnic #Scamp's Choice #Junkyaed Dog #Looking For Angel #"Alaways There" #The Pround #Going Home #Welcome To The Family/End Credits ("Bella Notte" Instrumental) #Cheeta Gang Wing #Word World: Circus Train #Jane Bank and Michael Banks Carrie Charlie and Pual Wing #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Coundtown Full SIng Along Intro #"Ready for the Bettys" #"Queen of Mars" #"Ain't Got Rhythm" #"I Love You Mon" #"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." #"Squirreis in My Pants" #"Little Brothers" #"Busted" #Backyard Beach" #"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" #"Candace Party" #"Come Home Perry" #"i'm Me" #"AGLET" #"City of Love" #"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" #"Brand New Best Friend" #"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" #"Summer Belongs to You" #"Everything's Better with Perry?" #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Coundtown Full SIng Along Outro #Elena, Anna and Rapunzel Wing #The Skeleton Dance #Honey Lemon, Elsa and Gogo Tomago Wing # # # # # # # # # #/"Calcutta Joe"/The Street # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Eilonwy, sawyer and Dorothy Win #Opening Credits/"Song of the South") #Uncle Remus Said #"Zip - A - # #Chickapin Hill #Tar Baby/Briar Patch # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Pokemon The Kangaskhan Kid #Milo and Zack Wing #Sneetches #Three Caterpillar Wing #Star vs. the Forces of Evil Intro #Lava lake beach #Star vs. the Forces of Evil Outro #Louie And Cecilia, Jack and Jill Wing #Oliver the Owl #Bat Gang Wing #Casey Junior the Series Intro #The Circus Moves On "Casey Junior" #A Delivery Stork Circus Train #Casey Junior the Hill "I think I can" #Casey Junior Rain/Dumbo Ending #The Design Sound "Casey Junior" #Casey Junior Splash 'n' Soak Station #Casey Junior Le Petit Train du Cirque #Casey Junior Circus Train #Casey Junior Mail Run #Casey Junior Trick #Casey Junior Circus Train Yard and Buffalo #Casey Junior the Series End Credits Outro #Rat Gang Wing #Weenie ("The Secret Life of Pets" bonus) #Meerkat Gang Wing #Fungus Among Us/The Phineas and Ferb Effect #Dawn and Max Maple Xiro Wing #Opening Credits ("Cinderella") #Once Upon A Time "Dream On, Cinderella" #"A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" #A New Mouse In The Mouse #Lucifer #Sneaking Past Lucifer #Cat and Mouse #Lady Tremaine #Plans Afoot At The Palace #"(It's the) Chance of a Lifetime" #"Sing Sweet Nightingale" #A Royal Invitation #A New Dress For Cinderella ("The Work Song") #A Mission For Jaq and Gus #Finishing The Dress #Time To Leave For The Ball #Cinderella's Fairy Godmother #"Bibbidi - Bobbidi- Boo" #The Ball At The Palace #"So This Is Love" #"When Love Has Gone Away" #Breaking the Bad News To The King #Lady Treamaine's Plan #The Duke Arrives #Rescuing Cinderella #Cinderella Tries On The Glass Slipper #End Credits "Dream On, Cinderella" #John Henry, Pual Bunyan and Willie the Giant Wing #Opening "King of the Jungle" #The Meerkats' Habitat "Diggah Tunnah" #"That's All I Need" #Leaving Home #A New Acquaintance #"Circle of Life" #Dream Home # 1/"Tiger Prince" #Scar #Dream Home # 2 #Father And Son "Morning Report" #Uncle Scar #"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" Dream Home # 3 #Elephant Graveyard/Real Estate Ventures # 4 #Under The Stars #"Be Prepard"/Real Estate Ventures # 5 #Stampede/Real Estate Ventures # 6 #The King is Dead #Scar Take Out/Real Estate Ventures # 7 #Paradise At Last #Sing Along "Hakuna Matata" #Simba Joins The Club/Parenthood #"Out on My Own" #Timon And Pumbaa #"Hakuna Matata"/"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" #Snail slurping #"Sunrise Sunset/Hakuna Matata" #Scar In Command #Pumbaa And Timon Wax Philosophieal #"Sunrise Sunset"/Growing Up Together #Tiger Father and Tiger Cub/"Upendi" #Nala And Simba Reunite #Simba And Nala Love #"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" #Trouble In Parade/Nala Timon and Pumbaa #He Lives In You #Timon And Pumbaa Nala Meet Rafiki/Nala's Reutrn #Timon Alone/Simba Returns #Simba Returns/"Hula Song" #Simba Confronts Scar/Return To The Prideland 1 #Simba Confronts Scar/Return To The Prideland 2 #Simba Aseends/The Big Wrap-Up/"Diggah Tunnah/Circle of Life" (Reprise) #"(I'm) a Really Nice Guy"/End Credits"(I'm) a Really Nice Guy"/"Samba" #Six Mouse Wing #"We Are All Earthlings" Cartoon All Wild Animals and #Ten Dog Wing #Bernie & Phil's Full Stairways and Four Charlie Brown Episodes Full Down Show Intro #Bernie & Phyl's #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview #Beauty and the Beast early preview #"Peter Pan" Home Video Preview #Seymore Smoke - Gilbert Gottfried PSA for Fire Safet #The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story Preview #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview #Nesquik - Tommy's Tonsils (1997) #"The Little Mermaid" Theatrical Trailer #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Home Video Trailer #Dumbo - 1949 Reissue Trailer #Oliver & Company TV trailer #Nestea Iced Tea - Laundrette #The Three Caballeros - 1945 Original Theatrical Trailer #PBS Kids Check It Out- Zoo (1997) #Day Out With Thomas (2004) #The Rescuers Down Under short trailer #Toy Story Teaser Trailer #The Santa Clause Preview #Jason Alexander - Be Cool About Fire Safety (2004) #The Lion King Home Video Trailer #Angels in the Outfield Trailer #The Aristocats Trailer #Pocahontas Sneak Preview #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - Theatrical Trailer #"Colonel Hathi's March (The Elephant Song)" #Roy Disney Intro #Christopher Robin Official Trailer #"Aladdin" Sneak Peek #Razzle Dazzle Rice Krispies Commercial 1998 #DuckTales - Life Is Full Of Adventures With Aflac (Promo) #Got Milk Body Cast Commercial (1995) #Disney's Animal Kingdom 1998 Promo (VHS Capture) #2018 Edaville Summer Season! #Dumbo (2019) Trailer #High School Sweetheart Logo #Disney Villains Mixs #Walt Disney World Commercial #Rice Krispies (Photoshoot) (2001) Commercial #Cinderella Preview #Aladdin & the King of Thieves Preview #Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 Preview #Tangled: Count Up to 50th Animated Motion Picture #The End/Dedication to Michael Jetter #He's Your Dog Charlie Brown #The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad #Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #A Charlie Brown Christmas #Four Charlie Brown End Credits Sesame Street Music #Cartoon Villains Death #"Sing" Sesame Street #Car, Plane, Boat and Trains crowd Cheering #Grand Finale Medley #End Credits Instrumental Parade Medley Outro #"Casey Junior" Casey Junior the Circus Train Disneyland Six Flag and Edaville USA Giant Theme Park Music Video Gallery: Category:Filip Zebic Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof